My life with Jonas
by NJKjonaslover
Summary: Haley is just a normal girl who has known the Jonas Brothers for 10 years. She has liked Nick Jonas for 2 years. What happens when the Jonas boys yell at her for getting in a fight with a stuck up snob, and then apologize by taking her on tour with them?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Haley Kelsea and Jessica**

Im Haley. Im 15 and I love music. I live in New Jersey and im best friends with The Jonas Brothers. We moved in next door to them about 10 years ago. I hang out with them constantly, and i love their company.

One day i was at the Jonas' house in their basement watching Nick and Kevin playing DDR.

"Hey Joe why dont you play?" I said looking at Joe who was siting on the floor.

"I dont want to beat them infront of a girl." Joe replied.

"Ha Ha...nice one. Maybe its just because you dont know how to dance." I said.

Nick and Kevin stopped their game and they were laughing so hard they were crying.

"HA HA VERRRRY Funny Haley" Said Joe.

I smiled really big. Kevin and Nick finished their game and sat down. Kevin sat next to Joe on the floor, and Nick sat next to me on the couch.

"Hey i was wondering...do you..ever you know..get tired of me hanging out with you?" I said looking at my hands.

"No way! what would make you think that?" Kevin instantly replied.

"Im not sure..i was just curious. I mean, ive seen the movies. The girl hangs out with them to much, and they get tired of her and then they hang out with some one else and the girl is left alone."

"Well dont even think about that. Your always going to be my best friend, and Kevins, and Joes." Nick said.

"Yeah..i guess your right." I said.

Later on i was at my house and Kelsea, my 7 year old sister, came banging on my door.

"What do you want?" i asked

"I wanna go play with Frankie!!!!!" Kelsea said.

"fine Kel...lets go."

We walked out the door, and over to the Jonas' home next to ours. I knocked on the door, and Denise answered the door.

"Haley! Kelsea! nice to see you! The boys are in Nicks room."

"Thank you Denise." I replied

We walked over to the stairs,.

"okay Kel i said this soo many times you should already remember by now. No talking back, stay inside, listen to Mr. And Mrs. Jonas, and-"

I was cut off by Nick.

"And go play so your sister and i can talk." Kelsea ran into Frankies room.

"Oh hi Nick.." I said.

I was so nervous. I have liked him since i was 13. Every time he was around i got the butterflies.

"Hey what are you up to?" Nick said.

"oh nothing im just about to head back to my house."

"Why dont you just stay and watch a few movies up in my room?"

"uh sure." I said.

We started watching The movie Disturbia, and eventually we fell asleep. My head was on his chest and his arm was wrapped around me.

"HEY WAKE UP LOVEBIRDS!" Joe Screamed.

I was startled and flipped of the bed onto the floor.

"JOE! IM GONNA KILL YOU!" I said screaming back and running after him.

"Nick i have to go. I planned on going to the grocery store for my mom, and i really need to start on over there." I said catching my breath.

"Why dont i take you and we can all go." Kevin said walking into the room.

"Well if you really want too. I mean, if you dont mind." I said

"No i was planning on getting out of the house anyway."

"Okay im taking Kel home to my mom, and then i will meet you out front." I replied running to Kelsea

After we went to the store, we went to my house to put everything away. My older sister Jessica who was 20 was there.

"Hey Jess" i said.

"Hey" She replied.

DING DONG

The doorbell rang. I went to answer it and Nick came with me.

"Margie. What do you want." I said in disgust.

Margie and i have been enimies for ever now And we were'nt easing up on each other. We let her in to see what she wanted.

"Haley! im going to work!" Jess said.

"Yeah okay bye!" i said not letting my sight move from Margie.

"Oh i just came here to see you."

"Get out of my house Margie. I dont like you and never will so get a life and leave."

"Oh come on, you know you want to hang with me instead of those losers."

"JOE! KEVIN! Come In Here we may need to restrain these two away from each other." Nick yelled.

I continued in an angry tone. "The only loser here, is you."

"HA HA! I am the most popular girl on this street." Margie said.

"oh yeah right..You probablly buy your friends." As i said that, i clenched my fists ready to go at her.

Nick noticed it and grabbed my hand. Kevin and Joe walked in ready to seperate Margie and i if it went any further.

"Well at least Im not a tramp!" Right after Margie said that, I ran towards her and as i did she pushed me back. I fell to the floor and i got back up on my feet and right as i was about to punch her, Joe and Nick held me back, and Kevin stood in between us to make sure nothing happend.

"You out now!" Kevin said to her.

"Fine but we are not done Garner!" She yelled refering to my last name. " And Nick, call me! " Right when she said that, i broke loose and ran at her yet again. Nick caught up with me and stopped me before i could get to her. Margie walked up to me and was only a few centimeters away. Nick only had grip on my arm, and turn to Joe to tell him not to leave yet. Next thing i know, Margie tackled me to the ground and had me pinned to the floor.

"If you EVER come near me again, You will be the most hated girl in scool." Margie said. I stood up and she walked out. Joe ran and locked the door behind her.

"I CANT BELEIVE YOU DID THAT!" Kevin yelled. He was always acting like the big brother in situations like these.

"WHAT DID YOU WANT ME TO DO?! LET HER WALK ALL OVER ME?!" I screamed at him.

Joe stood their next to Kevin as mad as he was. Nick looked angry too.

"GREAT. The WHOLE Jonas trio is mad at me now!"

"Well you really didnt have to go at her like that." Nick said.

"Fine then. Its already done though! so there is no going back." I said.

"HALEY STOP. YOU HAVE ALREADY SAID ENOUGH!" Joe yelled.

My voice cracked and i held back tears.

"WELL IM SORRY! I screamed and i ran upstairs to my room. I fell asleep crying.

I woke up and looked next to me on my floor. All three of the guys stayed the night. I looked like a wreck and had tear stains on my face.

I was really upset that i actually fought with that girl. She was a waste of time. But when she told Nick to call her, i got REALLY mad. I want to tell Nick i like him, then maybe that fight wouldnt have started, but i couldnt. Joe and Kevin didnt even know i like him. I went to my bathroom and showered, brushed my teeth and got dressed.  
I picked out black sweats, and a green long sleeved shirt. I walked out of the bathroom and went downstairs. Nick, Joe and Kevin were standing there.

"If you want to yell at me again go ahead. I think i got it out all last night." I said.

They stood there with smiles plastered on their faces.

"what are you staring at me for...and why are you smiling?" I spoke to them confused.

"We want to say that we are sorry." Joe said.

"We didnt mean to yell at you but you knew better than that." Kevin said next.

I looked at Nick and he was looking at his shoes trying to hide his smile.

"Haley, we have a surprise for you..." Nick said looking at his brothers.

**A/N:Tell me what you think!!! thank you!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISClAIMER:I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT JESSICA,KELSEA,AND HALEY**

Haleys POV

"What is it?! I hate surprises! Wait..is this a trick just to get back at me for what i did yesterday?" I said.

"Nope. You'll love it." Kevin said.

"Your going on tour with us!" Joe yelled.

"Oh My Gosh! Your lying!"

"nope your coming. and we are leaving tonight at 6." Nick said.

"We've talked to your parents already and they dont mind." Joe said.

"Well i have to go pack!" I said.

I ran upstairs and i saw Kevin and Joe walk into my room and close the door.

"Hey guys...um wheres Nick?" I asked

"He went to go finish packing his stuff." Joe said.

"Oh thats cool i guess. i still cant beleive im going with you guys!" I replied excitedly.

"Yeah were all glad your coming. You will have to hang with us for 5 months!" Joe said.

"Whoa...thats way cool!"

"soo Haley.." Kevin said " Me and Joe noticed how mad you got when Margie told Nick to call her."

"I know...i've been meaning to tell you guys...so i might as well tell you now. I have liked Nick for two years." I said and turned around to finish packing.

Joe and Kevin high fived, and ran out the door.

Kevin and Joe ran to Nicks room, and shut the door.

Nicks POV

"Nickypoo!" Joe said.

"Whats up with you and Haley?" Kevin asked.

"nothing...yet." I said and blushed.

Joe and Kevin looked at him confused.

"What do you mean yet?" They both asked.

"Well i guess i can tell you. I REALLY like Haley alot. Im just scared to tell her because im not sure how she feels."

"DUDE!! YES!" Joe yelled.

"What?" I asked

"Tell her man. For real. after what she told us, you NEED to tell her." Kevin said.

"why? what did she say?"

"She has liked you for two years dude! Make a move!!!" Joe said.

"Well i dont know when."

"Hmm..well The only people on the bus will be Haley,Me,Joe, and you, so me and Joe can go hang out in the game room tonight, and you guys can talk." Kevin said.

"Yes...that will work. Im so glad i can tell her now!"

6:00 that evening.

NORMAL POV

"Bye mom, Dad. Kel!! I love you!" I said. I got on the bus after Kevin Joe and Nick, and Mr.J and everyone else got on the on the other bus.

After half an hour passed, It was 6:30 and we were all starving. We came by a wendys drive through. We all got fries, and drinks. I went to go take a shower at 7:30, and got dressed.

( I came out and nobody was there. the bus was stopped and i heard Nick call my name. I turned around and he was outside the door. I stepped out, and then my phone vibrated. I took it out and had a text message from Nick.

_Meet me at the park picninc tables down the road._

_-Nick_

'Great.' i thought. 'I have to walk. it better be worth it'

I walked and finally saw Nick. He was standing with a single red rose. He walked over and handed the rose to me.

"Oh thank you. its beautiful." i said and smiled.

"Haley I want to tell you somthing." Nick said.

"um okay. go for it." I replied.

Right then he grabbed his guitar and started singing.

(insert song)

"Nick i dont know what to say. that song was wonderful."

He removed the guitar and grabbed both of my hands and took a deep breath.

"Haley, Will you...be my girlfriend?"

I was in a complete state of shock. Of course i was happy, but i didnt think he liked me. He could get any girl in the world and he chooses me.

"Of course" I said and smiled.

I threw my arms around his neck and we kissed. It was magical. I could tell he liked me just from the kiss. i was amazed.)

"Haley,Haley...HALEY!!!!!!!!!! GET UP NOW...GOSH!"

"Joe stop! I was having the best dream ever!"

"was it about Nick?"

"actually it was...but that would never happen."

"Why what happend?"

"well ill get to the point...he asked me to be his girlfriend."

"You dont even know.." Joe said.

"Wait what do you mean?" I said following Joe.

"You will see." Kevin said walking onto the bus with starbucks.

"UGHH" i yelled and went to the shower.

"Whats up with her?" Asked Nick.

"You dont want to know...Its girl stuff i guess" Joe said completely serious which made Kevin laugh.

I got out of the shower, and went to change into my denim skinny jeans and my short sleeved 'boys like girls' shirt. I saw Nick watching tv so i sat down next to him.

Kevin and Joe saw this and left to the game room in the back of the bus.

"Umm Haley.." Nick asked

"Yeah?

"Can..i...tell you somthing?"

"You know you dont have to ask. You can always just tell me."

"yeah...Haley...IReallyLikeYouAndIWantYouToBeMyGirlfriend."

"uh..um..wow. Nick..I-"

"if you dont feel the same way i can understand i mean-"

I cut him of by kissing him. I was so glad he likes me.

"I like you too." I said smirking.

"So Will you be my girlfriend?"Nick asked again.

"Yes."I said

And we kissed again.

**A/N:sorry its so short. im kinda on writers block. tell me what you think and give me some ideas!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN MYSELF IN THIS STORY.  
**

I was sitting next to Nick on the couch after we had kissed and i heard high fives. i walked to the game room door where Kevin and Joe claimed to be playing video games. I swung the door open and they fell on to the floor.

"Thats what you get for eavesdropping" I said stepping over them and skipping off to my bunk. My bunk was located under Kevins, and Next to Nicks. The game room was more towards the kitchen by the door,The bathroom was next to the bunks, and the living room was next to the bunks.

It was already 12 PM and I decided to get on my laptop that i brought to talk to one of my best friends.

HCluvsJB:HEY Hals!!

Hals(IWR):hey, how the tour, w/ jonas?!

HCluvsJB:GREAT!! guess what just happend to me!!??

Hals(IWR):omg, what happened to you?

HCluvsJB:Nick asked me to be his GF!

Hals(IWR):OMG! are you like for real?! like for real, for real, like honest to blog?

HCluvsJB:ikr!!

Hals(IWR):whooot, juno is on!

HCluvsJB:lol! your crazy!

Hals(IWR):pshh, your moms crazy!

HCluvsJB:well i g2g...my BF is waiting for me ;- lol

Hals(IWR):pshh, your moms crazy!

"Haley!!! come here now!!" I heard Kevin yell.

"I will if you tell me what i did first!!!" I replied

"ughh..Just come here!!"

I closed my laptop and set it on top of my pillow. I walked into the kitchen where Kevin was sitting. Nck and Joe went to go see who could who could hit the most tennis balls in one minute on the wii in the game room.

"What did i do now?" I asked.

"Nothing. We need to talk about you and Nick. you know about the publicity thing."

"Oh great..what about it?"

"Well now you guys are dating, we dont want anyone to know about it. It has to do with our reps."

"ummm...oh..."

'oh crap' i thought. 'i just told Hals!!'

"Haley." Kevin said. "Who did you tell?"

"um...only one person!" i replied

Just then Joe walked in to get a water from the fridge. "She told someone already didnt she?" Joe directed to Kevin.

"ONLY ONE PERSON!!! And besides...shes my bestie!!"

"A whatie?" Nick said walking in.

"ughh. Bestie. Best Friend. You know...those people you hang out with alot?"

"We got it. But you need to make sure she tells no one. And i mean NO ONE or your going downnnn..." Kevin said.

"Oh yeah 20 year old bringing me down...im so sure." I said.

"HALEY!"

"Sorry!!"

LATER THAT NIGHT-8:00PM

"DUDES! I AM SOO PUMPED FOR TOMMOROW NIGHT!" Joe said

"I KNOW FIRST CONCERT OF THE TOUR!!" Kevin replied.

Nick cut in, "Wheres Haley?"

"right here." i said as i jumped on the couch and cuddled with Nick.

"i can see that.." they said laughing.

We ended up talking most of the night about stupid stuff. Joe always had his quotes like, "Yo, I know the muffin man. I know the muffin man. I'm the only one who knows him, knows him, knows him. He lives on my street. What's up? Oh! Hey! Muffin man!" It came around 12 AM and i already fell asleep. Nick Kevin and Joe went back to the kitchen.

"So uh Nick..you know your not gonna break Haleys heart right." Kevin said.

"Yeah! I wouldnt do that!" Nick said.

"Good cuz if you did, we would have to kill you." Joe said.

They all said their good nights and all went to their bunks except for Nick, who stayed behind and layed next to me on the couch. I awoke in the morning to yelling near the bunks.

"JOE! GIVE THEM BACK!!" Nick yelled.

"NO! I NEED SOME!!" Joe yelled back holding about 4 pairs of Nicks socks.

"JOE! just give him back his socks already!" Kevin said yelling from the kitchen.

I got up, and they watched me walk to the bunks to get my clothes, and as i walked in between Joe and Nick, i grabbed the socks handed them to Nick, walked to the bathroom and slamed the door without saying a word.

"Man whats her problem?" Joe asked.

"Maybe because its 7 AM and you both were yelling and woke her up." Kevin answered

"And she only got 7 hours of sleep." He continued.

As i was in the shower, i had a feeling today wasnt going to be the best day. But im not sure why...I got out of the shower, and put on a yellow spaghetti strap shirt with gray skinny jeans, and threw on a blue polo shirt. I figured we had 2 hours until we got to our first destination anyway. I walked out and layed in my bunk wondering why i had a bad feeling about today.

"Hey" Nick said sitting down next to me grabbing my hand."Im sorry that Joe and I woke you."

"ugh. its okay. I was just tired and i have a bad feeling about today." I said.

"well you shouldnt. Its gonna be fun."

"Yeah i guess...where are we going anyway?" i asked.

"actually we are headed to Tennessee right now. We should be there in about one hour."

"good. Im getting tired of nearly falling out of my bunk from the bus turning."

"Ha ha. well lets go watch a movie. How about...'Alot Like Love'? thats always been one of your favorite movies."

"yeah i know." i said and we leaned in and kissed for about 5 seconds until Joe flipped out.

"OMG! I DONT WANNA SEE THIS!!" Joe screamed. Me and Nick looked at each other and laughed.

We walked into the living room hand in hand and watched the movie and about an hour into it,the bus stopped, and Mr. Jonas walked in.

"Hey you guys" Mr. Jonas started.

"today you have a backstage visitor before the show until the concert is over. Her name is Margie Reynolds."

Right then my mouth dropped open and the boys looked at me worried.

"This is gonna be some concert." Joe said.

**A/N: I know im not writing much but i think for my first fan fic EVER its going pretty good. im more than likely posting another chapter today so be ready!! Tell me what you think about the story and what might happen next!! thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

"uh yeah your- your ki-kidding right?" i said studdering.

"nope. why?" Mr. J replied

"uh um no reason.." i said.

"good. Now boys you have 3 hours before sound check so do whatever, just stay out of trouble Joe."

"WHAT?! why is it always me?!" Joe said defensively.

"Because its ALWAYS you." Mr. J said.

Mr. Jonas walked out of the bus and closed the door behind him. I took a deep breath, walked in to the game room, and i screamed. Yes i screamed. As loud as i could too. I walked out towards the kitchen, and the guys were covering their ears like they knew it was going to happen. I walked into the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of water, and drank it all. I walked over to the couch and plopped down next to Kevin who was sitting next to Nick.

"Uh yeah so, about tonight...what are we gonna do about them...you know who...if they are near each other, someones gonna get hurt." Nick said to his brothers.

"Hmm..no idea." Joe said.

"well i was thinking someone has to watch her at all times. that will have to work." Kevin said.

"WHAT! NO! im 15!! i can handle it!!" I said.

"Yes! you cant handle it. remember what happend last time?"

"fine but...ugh!"

3 hours later

"SOUND CHECK" Mr J yelled.

"ALRIGHT DAD!" The guys said.

"Okay Haley go in front row to see how it sounds and looks." Nick said.

"Alright."I replied.

They started to perform the song SOS.

Told you I made dinner plans  
For you and me and no one else  
That don't include your crazy friends  
Well I'm done  
With awkward situation's empty conversations

Oh This is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess,  
This is the bottom line  
It's true  
I gave my all for you,  
now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half  
It's like I'm walking on broken glass,  
better believe I bled  
It's a call I'll never get

So this is where the story ends  
A conversation on IM  
Well I'm done  
with texting,  
Sorry for the miscommunication

Oh This is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess,  
This is the bottom line  
It's true  
I gave my all for you,  
now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half  
It's like I'm walking on broken glass,  
better believe I bled  
It's a call I'll never get

Next time I see you  
I'm giving you a high five  
'cause hugs are over rated, just FYI

Oh This is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess,  
This is the bottom line  
It's true  
I gave my all for you,  
now my heart's in two  
(yeah)

Oh This is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess,  
This is the bottom line  
It's true  
I gave my all for you,  
now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half  
It's like I'm walking on broken glass,  
better believe I bled  
It's a call I'll never get

As they finished that song i gave them a thumbs up to show them they did good, and the sound was working well.

they began to sing the song Hollywood.

As time was tickin

We were winnin,

and it all was going as planned

politicians stand between the

lines are making headlines

streets signs saying your

going the wrong way fading faster now..

you can try to break us and make as

fall apar-They stopped in the middle of the song, and were looking behind me.

I was smiling because they were doing good, and when i saw them looking, i turned around. My smile faded quickly.

"Well, well...what do we have here? The Jonas' shadow?"

"Margie." i mumbled.

"Margie leave me alone." I said.

"Why? The wittle baby doesnt wanna get hurt?" She said.

I was ready to go at her once more but before i knew it, Joe and Nick jumped down from the stage and stood infront of me.

"Haley go talk to Kevin or somthing."Joe said.

"Fine..."I replied.

I walked over to Kevin and noticed it was just to get me from fighting again.I stood next to Kevin and talked to him about the songs they were playing tonight.

Back with Nick, Joe and Margie

"I guess you know im backstage with you guys." Margie said.

"Yeah, sure whatever. You stay away from Haley okay?" Joe said harshly.

"Hmph. what are you gonna do about it?" Margie replied.

"just stay away from her. lets go Joe." Nick said.

"BYE NICKY!!!" Margie yelled.

The Jonas Boys had just finished the sound check and we were walking to the lockdown before the show.

"UGH! i HATE her!! She is sooo..UGH!!" I practically yelled.

"Whoa. calm down there." Joe said.

"calm down? CALM DOWN!? what in the world do you mean CALM DOWN!!!! She is SOO UGHH!!!" I said.

"my gosh. Chill out Haley. shes no where near you! Just go grab a water from the lounge. We'll wait in the lobby down the hall for the lockdown." Kevin said.

"fine. I will be right back." I said and walked into the lounge it was empty because no one was in there. Until i heard the door open. Hmm wonder who it was..

"Oh looky! Your not with The boys For once" Margie teased.

"ha ha!" I laughed sarcastically.

"i just thought at grab a water." Margie said as she grabbed one from the fridge.

"Oh dear your looking a little hot there. Let me cool you off" Margie said twisting the cap of the top and pouring the water on me until the last drop.

I was so glad Big Rob walked in and saw what was happening and walked me out. Luckily i was wearing a blue shirt and not a white one.

I walked to the lobby dripping with water head to toe. I turned the door knob to the lobby and walked in. Nick,Joe,Kevin, and the Band was in there.

They turned to see who entered and saw me soaking wet. The band laughed while the Boys just stood there looking at me.

"Umm tough time getting water?" Joe said.

"Hi boys!" Margie said entering the room. I didnt care what anyone said anymore. I was steaming and wasnt going to let Margie get away with it. I charged at her. i couldnt take it anymore. I pushed her towards the ground and she dragged me down with her. The guys just stood there in shock until they snapped back into reality. Me and Margie were still on the ground, and her stupid pedicured nails scratched the side of my face. (ow!) i grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up, then The guys came into the picture again. I was slipping because i was still wet, and it was hard for me to stand straight.

"HALEY MARGIE STOP!" Kevin yelled.

This time not even Nick could stop me. Joe and Kevin had to pull me away from her. They each had grip on one arm each and they werent easing up. Margie got up with a bruised cheek bone. I laughed at the sight of this. Joe just looked at me with anger. I could tell Joe had his humor put on hold. Big Rob came in and escorted Margie out. And when i say out, i mean out as in OUTSIDE. The band was in total shock from seeing what happend. Once Margie was outside, I could see it coming.

"HALEY! I thought it came through to you!" Nick said.

"YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! NOT FROM YOUR PARENTS! FROM US!"Kevin yelled. I pulled away from them and ran out the door to the dressing rooms. They had a leather couch in the corner, and i sat there. I was mad at myself for not only letting the Jonas boys down, but from doing that all together. someone knocked on the door. I was already crying and i couldnt speak clearly. I was to mad at myself.

"Hey..are you ok?" Nick walked in and asked.

"N-No. I cant beleive i did that. Im pathetic." i said.

"Your not pathetic you just did somthing wrong. We all make mistakes." He said

"Well i made a really big mistake. I knew today was going to be a horrible day." I said with my voice cracking.

He came and sat down next to me and embraced me in a hug. I started to drift asleep. The last thing i remember was Nick humming to one of their songs.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, i woke up in my bunk. 'hmm...I guess one of the boys carried me here...' i thought.

"Shes like so whatever,

you could do so much better.

I think we should get together now.

Thats what everyones talkin bout

Hey Hey you you i dont like your girlfriend,

no way no way i think you need a new one, hey he-"

My phone went off.

"hello?" i didnt bother looking at the caller i.d.

"Hey you up?"

'oh my gosh he's so stupid'

"No Joe im sleep talking." I said sarcastically.

"ha. ha. not funny." Joe replied.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"We want you to come out to the kitchen."

"Why? so you can yell at me? I'd rather not. And where's Nick?" I said trying to change the subject.

"He's still sleeping. And i wouldnt say we are yelling because Nick is still sleeping." Joe said getting back to the point.

"gosh." I said and hung up. I tried to go back to sleep, but my covers were pulled of me.

"WHAT Do you want Joe?! Leave me alone! Cant we wait until later?!" I basically yelled but lowered my tone so i didnt wake Nick.

"Nope. Nick will come in and try to defend you. And we cant deal with that now."

"Fine!" i said getting up and sitting on the couch with my arms crossed. Now Kevin and Joes stood infront of me.

"Okay lets cut to the chase...Your getting punished by US if you dont want the parents to find out." Kevin said.

My eyes widened at the thought...

"Phone.Laptop.Ipod. Go get 'em." Kevin said.

"uh why?" I replied confused.

"just get them."

I went and got them and set them on the counter next to the couch.

"there." I said.

"Thanks. You cant have them back until next month. And no tv." Kevin said.

"Are. You. Kidding. Me.?" i said with my mouth hanging opened."The tv i can deal without, but everything else?!"

"Yep, that or we can just call you parents.."Joe said picking up the phone.

"NO! Anything BUT that." i said jumping for the phone that Joe was holding so i couldnt reach it.

"Ok well were done with you for now. go listen to music or somthing...oh wait you cant!" Joe said smirking.

I gave him the look that said 'Watch yourself'.

"Dude no." Kevin said.

With that i jumped back in my bunk and fell asleep. The next time i woke up, it was 1 PM. I got up and did the regular waking up schedule. Shower. Get dressed. Hair. Brush teeth. I walked out and saw Nick watching a tv. Since i couldnt watch tv, i went to the kitchen were Kevin was. I grabbed a water and sat down at the table.

"Hey Haley. wanna come watch some tv with me?" Nick asked smiling.

"I'd love to, BUT i cant." I said giving an evil glare to the other boys.

"Why not?"

"psh..dont ask me. ask them." I replied pointing to Joe and Kevin.

"Hey! she had to get punished somehow for what she did last night." Kevin said.

Nick cut off the tv and patted the spot next to him for me to sit with him.

"hmm..let me guess...you get no tv, ipod, computer, or phone?" Nick said looking at me.

i just shook my head.

"typical" He muddered.

"Oh and how did the concert go last night? Considering i slept through it all.." I asked

"It went ok. but it wasnt as fun not seeing you in the front row." Nick said with a puppy dog face. I playfully hit his arm.

Later on that day, they had a concert in Chicago. They had to go do sound check, and i decided to stay back in the lobby with the band members. They kept talking to me about the fight saying how i beat Margie, and she looked helpless. I just ignored them. I was bored and i wish i had my cell phone to call Hals, or Kaylee. Man i havent talked to Hals in one day. Thats to long...And Kaylee, the last time i talked to her was last week. I was deep in thought and i thought i heard someone calling my name...

"HALEY" Nick yelled.

"huh? oh sorry my bad. i was thinking." I said.

"Ha. thats hard to beleive.."

"Shut up Joe your no better" Kevin said.

"Well its time for lock down. Were walking there together so nothing happens." Nick said backing away from Joe and Kevin.

"Well nothing is going to happen."

"uh huh" Nick said Jokingly. He grabbed my hand and we walked towards the lockdown area. There were Air Hockey tables and Tvs.

"great. a room full of nothing i can do." I whispered.

"Ahh..we dont HAVE to do any of THAT." Nick said. I gave him a weird look.

"Im kidding." He said.

"yeahh..."

40 minutes later...

"5 MINUTES TILL SHOWTIME!" Their producer screamed.

"Alright dudes lets go out there and have F-U-N!!" Joe said jumping around.

"Man stop. your embarrasing us." Nick said.

"okay guys lets go and get ready. Nick your guitar tuned?" Kevin said.

"yeah it is. i tuned it on the way here." Nick replied. "oh and Haley is watching from front row this time." Nick added.

"Boys your on! Go Go Go!" Mr. Jonas said.

They started their song before going on stage...

"We're the kids, we're the kids, we're the kids of the future  
We're the kids, we're the kids, we're the kids of the future

Standing on a dirty old rooftop  
Down below the cars in the city go rushing by  
I sit here alone and I wonder why  
Come on Louis, keep moving forward  
Hold your head up high there's no time for looking down  
You will not believe where we're going now

Here we go let me remind you  
Look ahead the past is behind you

We're the kids of the future  
Woah  
We're the kids of the future   
Woah  
Everybody live cause the future is now

Bright lights, boy look around you  
Your imagination is working overtime  
The world that you've dreamt of has now arrived  
Hot shots the greatest adventure  
Is where the family you've searched for comes alive  
So come meet the Robinsons

Looking for a place you belong to  
Looking for a family that wants you

We're the kids of the future  
Woah  
We're the kids of the future  
Woah  
Everybody live cause the future is now

Na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na  
SING!  
Na na na na na na

Everyday we have fun me and Wilbur  
So happy to be here with the Robinsons  
I finally feel I can be someone  
Outside a new day is dawning  
Outside the daylight is sprawling everywhere.  
I know that it's right because,

We'll save the future together  
This family's forever

We're the kids of the future  
Woah  
We're the kids of the future   
Woah  
Everybody live cause the future is now

Na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na  
SING!  
Na na na na na na

We're the kids, we're the kids, we're the kids of the future  
We're the kids, we're the kids, we're the kids of the future  
We're the kids, we're the kids, we're the kids of the future  
We're the kids we're the kids, we're the kids of the future"

The next song was 'Hello Beautiful". Im not trying to be all sappy and all, but Nick never took his eyes off of me the whole song.

"Hello Beautiful  
Hows it going  
I hear its wonderful  
In California  
I've been missin' you  
Its true

But tonight, I'm gonna fly  
But tonight, Im gonna FLY!  
Cause I go across the world  
And see everything, and never be satisfied  
If I couldnt see those eyes

Hello Beautiful  
Its been a long time  
Since my phone rung  
And you've been on that line  
And I've been missing you  
Its true

But tonight, I'm gonna fly  
But tonight, Im gonna FLY! Oh Yeah!  
Cause I go across the world  
And see everything, and never be satisfied  
If I couldnt see those eyes"

They played a few more songs like, '7:05', 'Mandy', 'Still in love with you', 'Australia', 'GoodNight and Goodbye, SOS, and 'Hollywood'.

After the Concert was over, i went backstage to see the guys before the meet and greet. I saw the guys and gave them each hugs.

"So what did you think aboout the concert?" Kevin said.

"I thought it was average..." I lied

"AVERAGE?!" They all said.

"I was just kidding! It was AWESOME!!" I said back while laughing at their expressions.

"ohhh...we so have to get you back..." Joe said rubbing his hands together.

"Well lets go to the meet and greet guys. we'll meet you back on the bus in an hour." Nick said breaking up the conversation.

"alright!! Have fun." I said giving Nick a peck on the cheek and skipping onto the bus.

"Dudes we are soo getting her back!" Kevin said.

"Ha Ha my girlfriends gonna get PONED!" Nick replied in excitement.


	6. Chapter 6

**Back on the bus.**

'Hmm.its really quiet. I wonder where the guys are?' I said.

"Well since they dont seem to be here..." I said as i clicked on the tv.

Then i heard scratching on the window behind me.

I didnt know what it was so i cut of the tv and listened again.

I figured i would slowly open the window shades and look out there.

As i did that i saw a faint image.

"AHHHHHH!!!! OH MY GOD! WHAT IS THAT?!" I said looking at the figure walking towards the window.

It had on a white hockey mask and i was REALLY freaked out.

Then the power shut off. I backed up from the window slowly.

I bumped into somthing. I turned around and saw a masked figure.

I Screamed and ran back to the bathroom and locked the door.

there was a flashlight in the cabinet next to the towels. I turned it on and flashed it into the window.

There was yet ANOTHER masked figure in the reflection which only meant it was behind me.

This time i had no where to run. I was slowly backing up while it followed me.

Of course my clumsy self fell backwards into the bathtub.

I was in hysterics. No Not crying. Laughing. Your probablly thinking, 'How in the world can she be laughing at a time like this?' Well to be honest with you, i have no idea. I was scared and worried of what would happen.

Then the figure helped me up and dragged me out towards the living room. I was struggling because i had no idea what was going on. Then i was left alone for a minute.

Then the lights came back on and i heard laughing...

I walked back behind the kitchen counter, and 3 guys with black clothing, and WHITE HOCKEY MASKS. They didnt see me yet so i walked over to the couch and 'fake cried'.

i noticed the laughing stop.

I heard them walk towards me and Nick sit next to me.

"Haley were sorry. W-We didnt think it would make you cry." Nick said concerned.

"How could you do somthing like that?!" I said muttering my words trying not to laugh.

"We just wanted to get you back for calling us average." Kevin said now sitting next to me too.

"Yeah we THOUGHT it would be funny." Joe said.

"HA HA HA! IT WAS!" I said jumping up and letting out all the laughs i had held in earlier.

"What...Wait!! You knew?!" Joe said.

"NO! not until i heard you three in the kitchen and saw you laughing." I said in fits of laughter.

"And you know what?" I continued. " prank wars...Is...SO ON!" I said STILL laughing.

"fine. we need teams. Kevin and Nick against Haley and me." Joe said.

"Why?" nick said with a puppy dog face.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend on opposing teams, are interesting." Kevin said.

"Fine then." Nick and i said smiling.

Later that day, Nick and i were sitting next to each other at the kitchen table talking.

"Soooo...what do you wanna do?" Nick asked.

"Umm...not sure. I dont really have much i can do.." I replied

"Hmm...well we dont have a concert tonight..and we are going to New Jersey which is our home town..so would you like to go out?" Nick asked willingly.

"Sure. I would love to. Where are we going to go?" I asked curiously.

"That is for ME to know and YOU to find out.." He said leaning in for a kiss.

I was so lost in the moment, i forgot about me calling my parents. I pulled away.

"Im sorry but im HAVE to call my parents or they'll FLIP!" I said worried.

"AH...fine but you owe me.." He said smirking.

"Ha ha im so surreee." I replied walking to find Kevin.

"Hey Kev?" i said walking towards the back of the bus.

"Um im in here!" I heard him say.

"oh hey.." I said walking into the game room where he sat with his guitar.

"Whats up?" Kevin asked.

"Nothing really. I just need to call my parents to update things." I said.

"Oh alright. here it is" He said throwing me my phone

"Thanks. Are you ok?" I asked.

"Oh uh yeah. im just thinking of a new song." He said turning to look at me and smiling.

"oh ok." I said and called my parents.

RING RING RING

"Hello?" I heard a voice say

"Hey Jess" I said.

"oh hey! hows it going?"

"pretty good. were headed to New Jersey right now." I answered.

"ohh thats cool. Well...were going to go out to eat so i will have mom call you back later." Jessica said.

"oh ok...Bye" I said and hung up.

"Hey we have 2 hours until we get to our old home." Joe yelled

"Hey...Joe..now would be the PERFECT time to stratagize our prank." I whispered to him.

" dont worry about that. I got it all covered..." Joe replied.

"great. thats EXACTLY what im scared of." Nick said passing by.

'Well i can only hope.' i thought to myself.

This is going to be some day...

**A/N: Im sorry this is such a a short chapter. Im kind of lacking on ideas but i will gain them back on the next chapter. This one was sort of a filler!! Let me know what you think!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

2 HOURS LATER

"WOOO!!! WERE HOME!!" Joe yelled jumping off the bus.

Me and Nick walked off the bus together.

"Wow. This place hasnt changed a bit..." Nick said softly.

"Hmm..well then. lets go inside shall we?" Kevin said.

We walked towards the door and saw Joe TRYING to unlock it.

"were hooome were hommeee were hommmeee were hooome!" Joe was singing.

"J-Joe..." He kept singing. " JOE!" I yelled this time. "JOESPH!" I screamed as loud as i could this time.

"WHAT?!" he said angrily. "you messed up my song!"

"Well sorry, but it doesnt take 5 minutes to unlock a door!" I replied.

"But the key wont work, and im getting angry!" Joe said kicking the door.

"Joe..." I said puting my hand on my head. " Flip. The. Key. Around."

"Ha Ha...oh!" Joe said happily as the door was opened and Joe ran inside.

"wow. your brother is SUCH a nerd." I said following Nick inside.

"Yeah tell me about it." Nick said laughing, grabbing my hand and pulling me upstairs.

As Nick dragged me, i caught a glimpse of the pictures on the wall, from when the boys were younger, and chuckled. Especially at Kevins. "Whoa. major change." I said stopping. Joe came out from his room, and saw Nick and i and came over to the picture. Of course he had to say it...

"Hi im Kevin and i would like to sell you a car!" Joe said seriously.

Nick and i were laughing and we kept walking to were Nick was dragging me. He walked into a room that had white walls, and the bed had sky blue sheets on them.

"You will be sleeping here for tonight. Its one night were you get to sleep in a REAL bed." Nick said smirking.

"Hmm..sounds good to me." i said getting closer to him.

"good." Nick said leaning in. But just before our lips met, i turned around towards the door and started walking.

"I need to go help unpack." I said smiling and winking at him. He laughed at me and yelled. "You owe me!"

"BELEIVE ME I PLANNED ON IT!" i said from the front door.

"Planned on what?" Frankie asked.

"oh um...helping unpack." I said half lying, And leaning down to eye level with him.

"oh. I wanna go swimming! We have a pool in the back yard! Will you go with me?" Frankie asked.

"sure Frank. Just let me go get my suit and you go tell the boys upstairs ok?" i said rubbing the top of his head and standing back up.

"KEVIN! JOEY! NICK! WE ARE GOIN SWIMMIN! Frankie yelled while running up the stairs.

"But Frankie i wanna unpack and im not really up for swimming." Nick said. Just then Kevin and Joe ran by with there swim trunks on.

"your loss!" Kevin said

"You can unpack while we have fun dude."

"well at least i have Haley to play with in the pool." Frankie said running to his room.

Nick yelled after him. "Whoa you never said she was going! ill be down in 5!"

5 Minutes later

"Whoa the water sure is cold. And to think, its summer!" I said poking my toes in. I was wearing a white polka dot halter bikini.

"Just jump already!" Joe yelled.

I felt Nick wrap his arms around me from behind. "well hello. i thought you wanted to unpack!" I said laughing.

"yeah well i didnt want to miss this." He said winking at his brothers.

"doing what?" i asked clueless.

Right then he picked me up and threw me in but he came in behind me. "NICHOLAS!" i yelled rising to the top of the pool.

All three of the boys were laughing. "ha ha real funny!" i said smirking.

After about an hour of goofing off, we got out and headed inside.

"Hey you need to go get ready. Wear somthing semi formal." Nick said.

"oh ok.." I said not sure of what to wear.

I walked into my room, and opened my suit case.

There was a white dress that went down to my knees and it had black flowers on it. Then there was a dress that went above the knee a little ways. It was a yellow dress with white decor on it. It was also spagehtti strap. I picked the yellow dress, and decided to straigten my hair. I took a shower, and blow dried my hair. Then i got dressed and had the dress on that i had picked out. I then turned on the straightener and waited for it to heat up. I walked downstairs to get some water, and Kevin and Joe were sitting in the kitchen talking about Marshmellows. Must have been Joe who brought that up.

"Whoa.." Joe said looking at me.

"What? to much?" I asked looking worried.

"No its just wow. You look great." Kevin finished.

"oh good. you had me worried for a second. And thanks." I said smiling while filling up a glass of water and taking a sip.I put it back down on the counter, and ran upstairs.

I saw the straightener was ready, and i did my hair. luckliy it came out stick straight the way i wanted it.I heard a knock on the door.

"Haley meet me downstairs in 5 minutes okay?" nick asked behind the door.

"yeah sure. ill be there in a minute!" i replied.

I put on some eyliner, and mascara, and put on a few silver braclets.

I decided i was ready so i walked out and down the stairs. I saw Nick, Joe, Kevin and Frankie sitting on the couches. Mr and Mrs Jonas had left earlier to have a night out also.

Nick jumped up from the couch and walked toward me.

"you look amazing" Nick said smiling.

"well you dont look to shabby yourself." I replied trying not to laugh at what i just said.

"Lets go. We have reservations." Nick said grabbing my hand and leading me towards the door. Nick opened the door. I was shocked.

"Nick..you really didnt have to.." I said smiling towards him.

"oh yeah i did." he replied.

"i owe you" i said smiling and Kissing him.

"no thats good enough. you owe me that kiss anyway." He said.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I didn't really like this chapter so much. Its more of a filler. Please review!**

"Nick, theres only you and i. you didn't need to get a limo." I said still in shock as we rode in the vehicle.

"Well i wanted to." He replied.

I really wanted to know where we were going but i knew Nick wouldn't tell me. I could have looked out the window to see where we were headed, but Nick being the smart guy he is, got the limo with the TINTED windows. Yes the ones where you cant see in, OR out. I was nervous because i didn't want anything to get ruined. For some reason i had that weird feeling again. But maybe that feeling could be a good one right?

"Alright. We are almost here. I have to put this blindfold on you. I know you. If i tell you to keep your eyes closed, you look." Nick said seriously. As he placed the blindfold over my eyes and tied it, i decided to goof off about it.

"OH MY GOSH! i cant see! Did the power go off? Turn the lights back on! for seriously!" I said laughing. (I say for seriously alot!)

"Ah ha ha. Yeah next time try not to laugh while doing that." Nick said.

"geeze fine." I said sighing.

As the limo came to a hault, Nick opened the door and grabbed my hand. I was led out of the seat, and onto the sidewalk. I heard Nick whisper something to the driver, and the driver drove off.

"Stay right here. ill be right back." Nick said.

"Oh wow. i feel special. being left alone!" I said but Nick already walked away.

I was bored because i was just standing there for a few minutes, so i started thinking of something to do.

RING RING RING

"Whoa whats that ringing? I can still hear it. it sounds like a phone. Maybe its just me." I whispered

RING RING RING

"I'm going to go crazy if i dint figure out what that- Maybe its my phone." I said laughing to myself.

I was feeling around in my silver clutch i had brought with me. I finally grabbed it and pressed buttons trying to answer it. (I'm still blindfolded)

'AHA GOT IT!' i thought.

ME-Hello?

Hals-yo yo yiggity yo, wuddup!

ME-oh nothing just standing here, alone in the dark with a blindfold on.

Hals- a what? oh, why?

ME-Oh a surprise from Nick, but i kinda dint know where he is at...

Hals- that's awesomee, i guesssss.

ME-uh suree. sooo. what are you planning on doing tomorrow?

Hals- oh, you know stuff.

ME-oh cool. I'm so extremely bored right now.

Hals- yeah, i see that.

ME-No you cant. I'm in New Jersey and your in Florida. How can you see?

Hals- wow, oh my gosh.

ME-i was just kidding.

Hals- suree, i gotta go. Ryan's coming overr!

ME- Alrighttyy. have fun you love birdss! lataaa.

Hals- ugh, shut up! hah, byee!

I hung up the phone and put it back in my clutch and stood there with my eyes closed because i got tired of looking at nothing.

While i was waiting, i felt someone grab my arm.

'Nick?' I said worried, thinking it was someone else.

"Yep. Come on." He said.

"okay." I said laughing because he said 'come on' when i really didn't have a choice because he was pulling on my arm like there was no tomorrow.

"Nick, do you happen to be nervous about this?" I asked

"kinda.. i mean i want EVERYTHING to turn out perfect. Why?" he said quickly.

"well your kinda grabbing my arm pretty hard. I kinda describe it as if there is no tomorrow.." i said thinking.

"oh I'm sorry." Nick said letting go and pouting his hand in mine.

"Alright here we are. you ready?" Nick continued.

"yeah i could say I'm pretty ready." I said excitedly.

Nick pulled the blindfold off, and looked at me. I was completely stunned. There was a table in the middle of a park and there were what seemed like hundreds of flowers around. There was also tea light candles leading up next to the table which had what i claimed to be dinner.

"Oh my gosh. Nick..you. wow." I said.

"Well...do you like it?" Nick asked awaiting an answer.

"Like it? LOVE it! Thank you SO much Nick."

I said wrapping my arms around him hugging him and i kissed him on the lips lightly. We walked over to the table, and he pulled out my chair for me. The food was already set up. Nick always had to be unique.

"hmm. PB & J Sandwiches. Classics." I said.

"oh you know you like them." He said.

"I know" I smiled and reached for one.

We both ate the sandwiches, and drank the water he had brought. He always knew i never liked big fancy dinners. It was always to much We didn't say anything to each other the whole 10 minutes. We both just enjoyed the company of each other.

"Alright. Lets go. I have another surprise for you." Nick said standing up.

"Okay..But you know you dint HAVE to." I said reassuring him.

"I know. But i WANT to." He replied smiling.

He reached out for my hand and i followed suit. We walked a little ways down the side walk until we reached A moonlit lake. We walked down near the water, and there was a Red Box sitting on a stump. Nick handed the box to me and motioned for me to open it. As i opened the box, i saw what it was and closed it really quick. It was a gold charm bracelet.

"Nick you REALLY didn't have to get this. I mean, it looks expensive." I said in shock.

"Haley i really want you to have it. It shows how much i care for you, and it would mean alot to me if you just accepted it." Nick replied.

"Thank you so much." I said hugging him And slipping on the bracelet.

I was so caught up in looking at the gift, I didn't notice Nick bring his guitar out from behind a bush.

I looked up at him and he started to sing.

"If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Every thing's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Every thing's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head up high,  
And it's all because you're by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Every thing's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms,  
I know that it's forever.  
I just gotta let you know,  
I never wanna let you go.

When you look me in the eyes.

And tell me that you love me.  
Every thing's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh"

When he finished he looked me in the eyes.

"Haley, I want to tell you something...

**A/N: HA HA sorry cliffhanger!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own, know, or am attempting to portray accurately the Jonas Brothers, their lives, or any other people mentioned in the forthcoming chapters. Also, I do not own, know, or am attempting to accurately portray the meanings or inspirations of the songs mentioned.

* * *

**

"I-I-I think.." Nick Stuttered.

"HEY NICK! ARE YOU DONE YET?" We heard, and saw Joe come out from the parking lot.

'Great. He always has PERFECT timing!' I thought to myself.

"Joesph. I am going to be cool about this ok bro? Leave." Nick said.

"Yeah nice try. Kevin says its time for you two to come home. CURFEW!" Joe Replied Hyperly.

Right as Joe said that, i walked passed him and walked towards the car Joe had driven. I jumped in the back seat, and waited for the boys to get in. I closed my eyes thinking of WHAT Nick WOULD have told me if it w for Joe. I heard the car door slam to my left, and Joe get in after that. It was a quiet ride home, and when i would look over towards Nick, he wouldnt even look at me. 'What did i do wrong?' i was wondering. 'I didnt do anything..i dont think.' As soon as we pulled up, the car wasnt even stopped completely before Nick jumped out and walked inside. I figured i really did do somthing. I stepped out and was to busy thinking to realize Joe was walking beside me.

"Hey im really sorry about tonight. I really didnt think it would take that long for him to tell you, and you both had to be home before the parents got back." Joe said slightly upset.

"Yeah its ok. Im not worried about what you did..although i am curious about what he was going to tell me, and why he is mad at me." I said sadly.

"Um yeah about him being mad at you...He kinda grabbed your cell phone as you walked off because you left it there...and well..i think you should ask him, if you really want to know." Joe said and walked inside.

I followed behind him, and saw Nick on the couch next to Kevin. I walked in the living room, and thought i should talk to Nick.

"hey um Nick can i talk to you in the kitchen for a second." I asked unsurely.

"yeah whatever." He said as he brushed past me into the kitchen.

I got glares from Joe and Kevin and walked into the kitchen behind Nick.

"WHAT did i do?" I asked.

"hmm..i dont know. what do YOU think. One hint. CELLPHONE" He replied holding the phone in the air and throwing it onto the counter which made me jump from the impact.

"you know, i was gonna tell you somthing tonight. And you know im glad that i didnt, and its a good thing Joe interupted." Nick stated.

"W-what are you talking about Nick?" I said out of curiosity.

"Do you honestly think im stupid!? I AM NOT GOING TO BE FOOLED BY YOU AND YOUR LITTLE GAMES HALEY!"

"Nick, i have NO IDEA WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT!"

"really? well maybe you know what im talking about when i say IM DONE" He yelled and then ran upstairs.

I didnt really notice what was taking place then. I went upstairs and changed clothes. I ran back down stairs to see Kevin and Joe in the kitchen whispering.

* * *

"do you really think she would do that? I mean you know, she really liked him? OH HALEY!" Kevin said just noticing i was there.

"Hey..wheres my phone?" I asked. Joe grabbed it and tossed it to me.

I sat down next to Kevin, and looked for what was the problem, because everything kept reflecting back to the phone. I looked at my texts, and was in mental shock of what i saw.

TO:Haley

FROM:Shaun

Hey babe, i cant wait until we hang out again! love you! and dont forget to call me so we can talk about our date!

I was focused enough now to look at the other messages that came from the same guy saying random 'romantic' things like, 'fun night last night huh?' and 'i love you. cant wait to see you!' I ran upstairs to Nicks room. Realizing what he had meant earlier. I opened the door, and saw Nick laying on his bad laying on his back looking at the ceiling fan.

"What do you want. Dont you have a BOYFRIEND to talk to?" He said

"Do you actually beleive, i would cheat on you?" I said looking at him sadly.

"You know i dont know what to beleive anymore! WHERE ELSE WOULD THOSE TEXTS COME FROM?"

"I really dont know Nick. You never asked."

"well there was NOTHING TO ASK! IT WAS ALL THERE!" He yelled.

"What about what you said earlier. You dont mean your done for good do you?" I said holding back tears but i couldnt so i let them fall.

"Im not sure anymore. I dont think i can trust you."

"Ive known you my WHOLE LIFE NICHOLAS! you can ALWAYS TRUST ME! I have NEVER lied to you!"

"Well maybe we shouldnt have made that promise to trust each other. Like before, i said you can stay on tour with us, but maybe i lied!" He yelled and stood up.

"I-i cant beleive you just did this to me.."

With that i ran out of the room and headed down the stairs. Before i could make it to the door, i heard Nick yell to Joe..

"Joe stop her! She's gonna try and leave, and its not safe this time of night."

"WHAT DO YOU CARE?!" I yelled with tears streaming down my cheeks.

As i got to the door, Joe stood infront of it and locked it. I knew know i had no way of getting out. I just needed fresh air, and i couldnt stand being around any of the guys. I just looked around at them still thinking about everything the same time. I becam very dizzy and the next thing i saw was black.

* * *

** I know it has been a long time since i last updated, but i really had a lot to do. I had MAJOR TESTING At school soo yeah..**


End file.
